Let It Go!
by Snowcat1378
Summary: No summary yet.
1. The Escape

**Elsa's POV:**

I concentrated as hard as I could on the lock. I waved my hands in a certain motion in front of the metal box. I had my back leaned on the hot metal wall, trying to keep away from the heaters. They were making my ice powers weak, but I'm not giving up. I kept my focus on the lock, finally beginning to form a key made of ice in the hole. I cast it to remain frozen even with the heaters. The heaters were powerful, blasting out fire and making me sweat, but they weren't powerful enough to completely contain me.

I grabbed the head of the key and turned it. There was a low snap, and I slowly opened the door, trying to prevent any noise. I peeked at the dark hall with more cells and saw nothing. I quickly scooted out of the cell and took a peek at the right side where there were more cells, and there were no guards anywhere, just the end of the hall with the window to the outside world, where the night sky shows. The coast must be clear. I got up and quickly dragged myself away from my cell. I used my ice powers to keep myself cool again. I was sweating like crazy but soon the liquid cleared away. Once I got my strength back, I heard a whisper.

"_Elsa!_" A whisper hissed. I turned around and saw my sister Anna in her cell. She had strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes, with freckles sprinkled near her eyes. She was wearing blue jeans and a pink shirt.

I tiptoed over to her. "_Don't worry. I'll get us out._" I whispered, waving my hands to make an ice key.

"_But what about Hannah?_" Anna asked.

"_We'll think of something._" I answered her. I formed the ice key and unlocked her door. I formed replicas of all the keys to the cells. I handed half of them over to Anna and said, "_Let's get everyone out of here_." She nodded and we both headed in different directions to open the cells.

I approached one of my best friends' cells and lightly knocked on the door. A girl wearing a tight gray shirt and blue jeans came out of the darkness. She was my age, fourteen, and had dyed lavender hair with a few thin streaks of red in her hair, and her eyes were light-blue. She looked up at me, surprised. "_Elsa! You got out!_" She exclaimed in a whisper.

"_Well, he's not all smart._" I whispered while sticking a key into her lock.

"_We're actually gonna get out of here?!_" A new voice asked me. I turned and saw my other best friend who was about ten years old. She had shining blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing a green shirt and yellow jeans.

"_That's right, Meno._" I replied.

"_If only I could help you. But there are no plants in here I can use._" The girl with lavender hair said.

"_It's okay, Saffron. I'm doing fine._" I said, taking another key and sticking it into the hole. It unhooked the lock and I opened the door for Saffron.

"_Maybe I can help!_" Meno whispered. He closed her eyes and stood in her cell for a few seconds as I took a new key and put it into the lock. It didn't open it. I grabbed another key and slid it in. Nothing. As I took another key, Meno opened her eyes. "_We've gotta hurry. The guards will be here in a few minutes._"

"_Wait! What are we gonna do about Hannah?_" Saffron asked.

"_I don't know yet. I need to figure that out._" I said, beginning to think to myself.

Meno closed her eyes again.

"_Should we just let her out, and then when we get outside, I'll hold her back?_" Saffron asked.

"_But it will cause a lot of ruckus. We need to-_"

"_We won't be able to save Hannah for now._" Meno told us. "_We make a break for it out of the window over there._" Meno said, pointing at the window.

"_Oh man._" Saffron looked to the ground with a disappointed look. "_Guess we'll just have to._"

"_Hey!_" I heard Anna's voice and turned my head. She brought more kids toward us with her. "_I put a crowbar on the door to prevent anyone from getting in. I'm scared to let Hannah out._"

"_Meno says we can't help her right now. We need to go out the window._" I told them, pointing at the window.

"_But what if he thinks Hannah knows where we went and he starts torturing her triple times more?!_" A boy with dirty-blonde hair asked me.

"_Where are we gonna go? There's-_" I stopped talking as I began to hear heavy footsteps approaching.

"_Let's go!_" I whispered. We quickly sprinted to the window and opened it, letting fresh air inside. It had been so long since we smelled fresh-air. We grabbed Meno and pushed her out the window. We were in a basement, so she should hit the grass. As we pushed more kids out, I heard the door try to open. Good thing Anna put that crowbar there.

"_What the-? Open this door!_" I heard someone yell from the other side. We continued to push the others out. More footsteps were coming and new voices asked what was happening. It was just me and my sister left. I put my hands together and allowed her to step on them in the air to give her a boost. She gripped the windowsill and stepped onto my hands. Saffron offered her hand and Anna took it. The boy with dirty-blonde hair also helped her get out.

A boy with brown hair and brown eyes offered his hand and I took it as I tried to get out. He pulled me up, and I couldn't wait to see the world again. But before I could make it all the way out, a hand grabbed my foot and tried to pull me back in.

"Let go!" I yelled. I pointed my foot at whoever it was and shot ice out of it. The person, or toon, let go and I quickly pulled my foot out. Once I got up, we all ran off into the night.


	2. What To Do

**Elsa's POV:**

We kept running through the darkness of Toontown. I kept looking back to make sure no one was following us and all of us were right behind me. If someone was far behind, we would have to stop and help them. We should have no problem fending off our enemies, but who knows what they could have made to make us defenseless.

The toon world had gotten bigger since we last saw it. It should be 2014 this year. It's been so long since we were outside. We were only able to see the world through the window we escaped from, which was never much.

"Oof!" I heard someone let out. I turned around and saw that Meno had fallen down. One of the kids, a girl with silvery-white hair, bent down to help her up. Meno took her hand and lifted her body up. We continued to run.

As soon as I saw an alleyway that was big enough for us to hide in for the time being, I stopped everyone and lead them inside. We were all catching our breaths and had our hands on our knees. I kept peeking outside the alleyway, making sure there was no one coming. It was very uncanny, because I didn't see anyone. I lifted an eyebrow in suspicion and turned to a boy who was about seven years old. He had pure-white hair, a tan nose, unusually dark eyes, and wore a white shirt with three black dots on it and shorts. His shirt had long, oval shaped holes on the back.

"Olaf?" I asked. He turned to me, his eyes wide with curiosity. "Can you please see if there's anyone coming?"

"Okay." He said with a smile. He adjusted his shirt a little bit, and then two white wings popped out of his back. He flapped them and started flying in the air. Once he was above the buildings, he looked around for anyone. He looked down at me and gave me a thumbs-up. He started flying much higher than before, and that was a problem. Our enemies may not be near by, but they'll still be able to see him if he flies too high, and it was give away our location. I started waving my hands in the air, whispering for him to come down. The other kids started copying me. Olaf would not come down as he was looking in the distance.

I turned to Saffron. "Saffron, can you get him down?" I asked.

"Yeah." Saffron said. There was a healthy-looking toon tree on the other side of the road. Saffron lifted her hands concentrated on the tree as its roots started to come out of the cracks of the pavement. The roots lifted in the air and quickly grabbed Olaf's legs, pulling him down. Once He was on the ground, I thanked Saffron and approached Olaf.

"Olaf," I said, keeping my voice calm. "You can't fly too high like that. If the bad guys see us, they'll know where we are and come this way." He was only seven years old, so he didn't know any better.

"Sorry." He apologized, looking down with a look of guilt.

I lightly ruffled his hair and lifted his chin. "It's okay, Olaf. You didn't know."

He smiled. "I saw Pixar City, and the human world. There's a forest in the human world. Do you think we can hide out there?"

"A forest in the human world?" The girl with the silvery-white hair asked. "That would probably be the best for us for now."

"Yeah. What else would we do?" Saffron asked.

Everyone stared at me. Why? "Why are you all looking at me?" I asked.

"Well, when we're in a situation, you're the one who always tells us what the best thing to do is. And your advice always works on top of it." Meno said. She closed her eyes. While she kept them closed, she started talking again. "It's dawn. I can see coming into the forest. It's extremely beautiful there." She opened their eyes.

"So what do you say, Elsa? Can we go?" Asked the boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

They were all acting like I was their leader. Like their queen or something. I did have to give Olaf a gentle scolding for flying too high, but he didn't know the dangers that could cause that. I also did get everyone out, but with the help of Anna, of course. The group was going to need a leader, to choose from right and wrong. Maybe it is a good idea if I was the leader. The forest could also be an advantage to us, to help us use our skills better and train in case our enemies find us.

As soon as I was done thinking, I looked at the group with bravery on my face. "Alright. Let's go to the forest."

"But what about our sister, Hannah?!" Anna asked. "We can't leave her with that maniac!"

"I agree, Anna. But we don't have strength right now. And we don't know what she'll do if we let her out. It would be best to just wait it out for now." I told her.

I hated to tell her this, but it was for the best. Hannah was the youngest sister, at the age of twelve. Anna reluctantly nodded. I looked out at the road again, making sure there was no one coming. When I was sure there was no one, I led the group out and we started walking down the sidewalk. We were on our way. To the forest.

**Hannah's POV:**

I kept hearing a large commotion coming from outside of my cell. I couldn't see anything because my cell was completely blocked off, leaving me with barely any light. There were only two holes that were used by the guards to make sure I was still inside. I had chains on my wrists, ankles and my neck. They were all holding me from the cement wall. Two eyes looked through the holes, and then I heard locks snapping.

I growled as I saw a pale man in black open the door. I glared at him as he looked down at me with the normal blank look. I bared my very sharp teeth at him before he spoke.

"You're friends have escaped." He simply said.

I looked up at him with a look of surprise and pricked my furry brown ears that were growing out of my head. I replaced my surprised expression and glared at him. "Good."

"They left without you." He said.

"Because they had to get away from you, you sociopath!" I snapped, quickly getting up as the chains made their noise.

"They left you behind." He repeated. "They didn't think about you."

"I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to turn me against them, and it's not gonna work!" I yelled.

"I can bring you to the other cells. You can see for yourself." He said.

I tilted my left ear down, making it point northwest. Maybe if I make sure, I'll make him satisfied that he's lying. "Fine." I said.

Two guard dogs approached my cell and roughly unlocked my chains. Once I was free, the three of them led me to the other cells where my friends were supposed to be. When they opened the doors, I saw the barred doors open and keys made of ice were scattered on the floor. They had to have been made by Elsa.

"Pfft, whatever. That doesn't prove-" I stopped talking as my nose caught the smell of my friends, all leading in one trail. The guards' smell was very faint, oddly. I mentally started following the smell on my own. The guards' smell being faint, must mean they were barely there, while the smell of my friends was very strong. I made it to the end of the hallway, and found the window open. My friends' smell leaded out of the window. This leads to one conclusion. My friends had enough time, but left me behind.

I looked back at the man in black, looking convinced. He smiled menacingly.


	3. 3 Years Later

**Elsa's POV:**

I made the snowflakes swirl around in the air like a weak but beautiful tornado. I stretched out my arms and opened my hands, letting go of the snowflakes. They fell down gently, landing on the already snow-covered ground. I was about a mile away from the camp, practicing my ice powers. It was summer now, so I figured we could use a little snow in our area for cool air. I cast a winter spell on the part of the forest that we lived in so it wouldn't be so hot. But I did allow the rivers and waterfalls to continue to flow so that my group and the other animals could have water. I kept bushes and trees alive for them to produce fruit and berries.

Three years ago, my group and I escaped an evil man who had kidnapped us three more years earlier. I barely remember our earlier childhood. The only events I remember are from the day we were kidnapped, then on. We were walking home after staying after school to get help from our teachers and participate in our activities. After we were done, we all met up at the park and stayed there for a little bit. My group wasn't the only ones who were at the park. Saffron's older sister, Marley, and Jewel's twin sister, Lily, were there. As we were hanging out in the park, I couldn't help but notice a large black van parked on the other side of the road, and it looked like there was someone inside, watching us. Lithia needed to go back home real fast because she said she had a Frisbee we could use. While we were waiting, I kept feeling more uncomfortable by the minute because of that person who was watching us. I murmured this to the others, and when they noticed the van, started to feel the same way. We all started to head back, and that's when the van moved. Before we could cross the street, the van pulled up and its back doors opened. Marley ran away before anything happened. Three guard dogs pushed and pulled us into the van forcefully.

We were taken to an old, spooky building in one of the oldest parts of Toontown. We were tortured and given so many injections, you have no idea. We were forced to train after the first injections, and that's when we realized we had powers now. These injections had given us each different powers, depending on our genes. The more injections we got, the more powerful we became. But torturing was involved to keep us from escaping. This went on for three years. I didn't know how much longer I or any of my friends were gonna last in that place. A creepy man, a human, was in charge of this, "facility" I guess you could call it. One time I asked him why he was doing this to us, and he said it was, "to help him." Help him with what is now the question. Once I decided we had enough, I used my ice powers to help us escape that prison. But the problem with that was we couldn't take Hannah with us. She was becoming something different from the rest of us. Something too dangerous for us to even trust her anymore. We had no choice but to leave her behind.

Afterward, we traveled to the Angeles National Forest, the one Olaf spotted after we escaped. We came here unseen, and started to build our new home in the woods. I used my ice powers to make us houses made of ice and Saffron used her plants powers to help make nice soft cloths for us. Once in a while we would always sneak down to the city to buy bigger versions of our clothes. We never went to see our parents, our siblings, anything. We couldn't. We had to stay out of sight as much as possible. We did luckily have more company than ourselves. We got along with the wildlife pretty well, mostly thanks to Sven, which I'll tell you after I explain this. We've lived here for three years, and life was much better than it was before.

Here are the descriptions of the kids in my group (including me):

Elsa Arendelle: I'm seventeen years old. I am known to be wise, very beautiful, the most powerful member in the group, noble, and hold the power of ice and snow. I am also the leader of the entire group. I have blue eyes and wear my platinum-blonde hair in a left side braid woven that hangs down with snowflakes incrustations, and swipes of my bangs slicked back on top of my head. I wear a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder dress that I made with my powers. It had a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice, powder blue sleeves and ice heels. At the back of my bodice is a long, transparent cape of sheer ice draped down from my sleeves and decorated with big snowflakes. It is my job to rule and protect my sister and friends at all costs, especially if our enemies come to find us.

Anna Arendelle: She's sixteen years old. She can be very eccentric, optimistic and awkward sometimes. She's beautiful with glittering blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin lips, strawberry-blonde hair tied into two pigtail braids, bangs on the right side of her forehead, and a dusting of freckles on her cheeks. She mostly wears a pink shirt and white pants. She holds the power of fire.

Hannah Arendelle: She should be about fifteen years old now. Her power is unknown. All that is known is that she is very powerful and dangerous. She was pretty with short blonde hair with brown highlights, which reached to her shoulders, a dusting of freckles and green eyes. She was stubborn, sensitive, protective and very strong. The evil man admired her the most because of these characteristics, which is why he decided to use different injections on her. It is unaware of what she wears, looks like, or does now.

Saffron Miller: She's seventeen years old and the younger sister of Mandy Miller. Her power is nature, controlling plants mostly. She can be a little stubborn but also kind. She had blonde hair before she dyed it into the colors of a saffron: long lavender hair that reaches her backside with a few thin streaks of red. She had light-blue eyes and mostly wears a thin gray shirt and black pants.

Meno Smith: She's thirteen years old and the older sister of Olaf Smith. She is happy, a little cheery and kind. Her power is predicting the future. She has shiny blonde hair that shines even more when it reflects the sun. Her eyes are glassy-green and she wears a light-green shirt and yellow pants.

Olaf Smith: He's ten years old and the younger brother of Meno Smith. He is almost always happy, cheerful, friendly, and loves warm hugs. His power if flying. He has pure-white shaggy hair, a tan nose, unusually dark eyes, wears a white shirt with oval holes in the back for his white wings to come out through and jean shorts.

Kristoff Jones: He's sixteen years old and the adopted older brother of Sven Jones. He's a little lazy but also friendly, intelligent, selfless and awkward. His power is electricity. He has dirty-blonde hair, brown eyes and wears winter clothes most of the time.

Sven Jones: He's sixteen years old and the adopted younger brother of Kristoff Jones. His power is to turn into animals, especially a reindeer. He helped the wildlife get along with the group of kids by turning into his animal state and explaining to the other animals that they mean no harm. He is kind, loyal, and is mostly with Kristoff. He has shaggy brown hair and brown eyes, and mostly wears winter clothes like Kristoff.

Jewel Peterson: She's sixteen years old and is the twin sister if Lithia Peterson. Her power is unknown. It for some reason never developed in her body. The facility said her power will come to her in time. She is very sweet, gentle, kind and wise. She sometimes gives Elsa her advice of things. She has silvery-white hair with light-green eyes. She wears a white shirt and blue jeans.

Hans Westerguard: He's sixteen years old. His power is also unknown, and is said to come in time. He's smart and friendly and spends time with Anna sometimes. He has reddish-colored hair and green eyes. He wears a leather jacket, a white shirt and dark-blue jeans.

Once I was finished, I stopped blasting ice and breathed in and out. Everything was so peaceful here. I hope it stays this way. I felt a little tired and started heading back to the camp.


	4. Gained Trust

**Elsa's POV:**

I was walking slowly with my hands behind my back and looking at the snow-white cloudy sky. Snowflakes were falling down from them, and I couldn't help but smile at how pretty the forest looked. It all looked so peaceful, like what could disturb this beautiful paradise? Elsa saw two birds fly toward a tree she was passing. In the same tree, two squirrels popped out of a hole in the tree. They chased each other playfully.

Suddenly, I heard a loud explosion, or a gun shot go off. I gasped and immediately hid behind a tree. I kept my hands raised to shoot ice in case someone came. I peeked over and could see movement in the woods nearby. I also heard chattering and laughing.

"Boy, that was a good shot!" Someone exclaimed.

"Yeah, I wonder what will show up next time!" Another exclaimed.

"This one's a female. Her stomach is a little swollen. You think she's a mother?" A third person asked.

"It does look like that. Maybe she has some pups somewhere." The second person said.

"We'll need to look for them tomorrow." The first person said.

"Hey guys… do you recall it snowing lately?" The third person asked.

I widened my eyes.

"No, I don't." The second person said.

"Guys, let's go. We'll check it out tomorrow. I need to tend to my leg. She bit into it pretty hard." The first person said.

"Alright! Geez!" The third person said.

The movement in the trees nearby started heading in a different direction. I sighed in relief. Those people must have been hunters. I really hate hunters. When I knew the hunters were gone, I backed away from the tree and started heading my way again. I'll have to warn my group about those hunters since they might come back. What did they shoot? They said pups, so my guess is it was a wolf. But what was a wolf doing all the way out here? Sven explained to me that female wolves sometimes flee their pack before their pups are born so that they could not be killed in case they were born different. Pups like that always have to die, their alpha says.

I continued walking when I suddenly heard a whimper. I quickly turned around and raised my hands. I didn't hear anything, but I knew that wasn't coming from my mind. I heard the whimper again, and I tensed up a little bit. A sudden movement came from a nearby shrub, and I pointed my hands at it. A silver wolf pup emerged from the bush. I quickly let my guard down, not too surprised that it was just a wolf pup. The pup sniffed the air before it noticed me.

"Hello, little one." I said quietly and sweetly.

The pup got into a leaping position and growled. I smiled at it. That's so cute; it's trying to act brave. I took a step forward slowly to get closer. The wolf pup tried to leap, but ended up falling down. I lightly gasped and quickly approached it. I lifted it up.

"Are you alright?" I asked. The pup pricked its ears and tilted its head like what a domestic dog would do. I giggled and stroked the pup's fur. I looked under it to see what gender it was. It was a male. The wolf pup suddenly yelped at my touch. I took my hand back. Did I hurt him? I turned him around gently and he had a long cut on his left side. How did that happen? I couldn't leave him here to die. He needed help. Maybe Jewel has something that'll help him. She always wanted to be a doctor, and she gathered some herbs to help us in case we got hurt.

I gently picked the wolf pup up and started heading back to camp once again.

**Hannah's POV:**

I leaped at the manican that stood several feet away from me. I dug my large claws into its shoulders and started ripping it to shreds. I growled and bit off chunks of it until it was nothing but small pieces. I panted and smiled menacingly at the pieces. I looked at my hands that were transformed into brown-furred paws; my arms were the same thing. They were all covered in pieces of lint. One day it will be blood.

"Very good." I turned around and saw the evil man approaching me. "You're getting better at your training everyday."

"I'm ready. When will I be able to hunt them down?" I asked, my fur prickling.

"Patience, Hannah. You still need a few more injections." The man said.

"You've been giving me injections for six years, Doom!" I pointed out. "I feel more powerful than ever already! I ripped this manican to pieces in less than a minute! I know I'm ready!"

"You're friends are also more powerful than ever. They may have not gotten as much injections as you have, but they still become more powerful by the day. Once the injection are done, you will be able to defeat them." Doom said. "Also, I can't have you kill all of them."

"But aren't they useless?" I asked, confused.

"Some of them are useless. I need the powerful ones for my operation." Doom said. "Your training is complete for today."

He turned around and walked toward the entrance. I groaned but followed him out.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short. I just had all four of my wisdom teeth pulled out today, so I'm a bit out of it right now. **

**Brightcloud0915, I don't know what to name the wolf pup. Would you like to name him?**


End file.
